


【婚纱】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 女装，角色扮演
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【婚纱】

有的男人，表面看上去维稳果断，强大独立，但实际上，你因为工作关机两小时没接到他的电话，他就会把自己关在书房里生闷气。  
还会淡淡曰，没有啊，哪里会生老婆的气，只是工作没做完，要加班加点处理才不耽误明天的进度。  
张艺兴端着一杯热牛奶站在Lay的书桌旁，看着他假装忙碌在电脑上敲下来的乱码字符叹气，却又自知理亏，只好耐着性子安抚。  
“我也不是故意不接你电话的呀对不对？进棚之前手机没电了，助理忘了充，这才关机的。”  
“你又不是不知道，我工作的时候不玩手机的呀，怎么发现的了呢？结束之后也立刻想要给你打电话的，这才看见你打了那么多未接来电。”  
“先把牛奶喝了好不好？是我自己热的，都快要放凉了。”  
“先生？宝宝？老公，别生气了好不好？”  
好言好语哄了半天，Lay面上仍旧一副憋闷的神情，正巧门铃的声音传进来，张艺兴心知一时半会儿很难把人哄好，只好放下牛奶，转去门厅。  
是助手来送明天拍摄要试的衣服，大包小包提了一堆，本来试穿应该是拍摄结束之后的工作，却没想到闹了这么一出，张艺兴顾及Lay的情绪急着回家，只好向现场执行道了歉，让助手将衣服带上，晚上试了，明天再带回去。  
“哥，Lay总还在生气？”  
“我看你是皮痒了，瞎打听。”张艺兴用眼光拧了一把小助手的肉脸，吓唬他：“还不走，刚才哄了半天都没理我，你猜一会他出来看见我手机没电的罪魁祸首会怎么样？”  
小助手圆乎乎的脸登时扭作一团，悻悻将衣服挂好便脚底抹油，一边出门一边向身后扔下嘱咐：“哥，你衣服试了合适的不合适的分开挂啊，我明儿来打包……”  
张艺兴看着小助手风风火火的背影无奈，转身回到衣帽间。天色已经有些晚了，试完衣服还要去哄还在书房生气的那位，他揉揉眉心，开始拆挂在立架上的防尘袋。  
这些都是品牌商送过来的款式，虽然都彻底清理过，但张艺兴还是习惯贴身穿一件紧薄的浅色T恤，下身则只有一条内裤。男装不似女装那样复杂，但林林总总加起来有不少。张艺兴费心地根据防尘袋上挂着的搭配图寻找配饰，试尺寸，几套下来身上已经出了一层密密的汗，紧身T恤吸了汗贴在身上，显出点半透明的颜色，内裤边被频繁穿脱的裤子卷起来卡在臀肉下，暂时还没有被主人发觉。  
房间里悉窣的声响如同一枚羽毛，细碎地在耳膜表面扫过，Lay不知道什么时候出现在门口，手中端着早就凉掉的牛奶，安静打量着房间内的一切。  
墨色的身影在深夜中遁形，可熟悉的气息却逃不过张艺兴的感知，不过他并未回头，仍在专心继续今天的工作。两个人共处在空荡的房间里，一个披着浅淡的灯光，一个匿在夜色边缘，凉暖对立在光线两侧，却有些说不出的和谐。  
最后一个防尘袋看起来比其他的都要大些，拆开也格外费劲，等袋子中的衣服完全抖展开后，张艺兴才有些吃惊地愣在原地。  
袋子里装的是一件白色的婚纱。  
“这是怎么回事？”张艺兴给助手拨去电话，这种特殊的安排向来是需要他本人同意才能纳入方案，现在突然送来这么一件，难免有些生气。  
“？？送错了送错了，对不起啊哥，这是另一个组的婚纱，肯定是打包的时候拿错了！”  
“我这也没有别的衣服了，应该是少拿了一套。明天早上提前半小时过来接我，去现场还得试剩下那套。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯哥，好的哥，没问题哥！”助手忙不迭地应了，教人也没有多余的话说，只是原本的工作计划出现了意外，还需要花费额外的精力弥补，让人有些不快。  
张艺兴三两下将这件“不速之客”叠起来，正欲挂起来，就听见身后这人今晚以来主动开口的第一句话。  
“怎么不试了？”  
“试哪件？你不是都看我试完了吗？”张艺兴回头向阴影里笑望过去，Lay没有继续回答的意思，扬起胳膊将最后剩下的凉牛奶一饮而尽。  
黑色的睡衣在胸膛处松开扣子，露出一片紧实的肌肉。Lay喜凉，同张艺兴一块时多半是半裸或者浅挂着衣服，独处的书房里冷气则要比其他房间更足。张艺兴手指缓慢撩过在低温下毛孔闭合的光滑皮肤，半靠在Lay身上仰头撩拨：“还是想看最后那件？想看我穿婚纱吗？”  
残余在唇角的奶渍被柔软的舌头一一舔净，Lay的喉结动了动，不自觉想要加深这个吻，却被张艺兴灵巧地躲开。Lay正欲低头捉人，不想正对上一双在灯光反射下有些惑人的目光。  
“想看我穿婚纱吗？”  
张艺兴是不忌讳这些的，往常的工作中也穿过一些女装的外套斗篷拍摄，尽管从未穿过裙装，但细想下来，也不是不行。  
特别是，在Lay面前穿。  
Lay还在犹豫，喉结上下细微翻滚，似在生气和婚纱的天平中间摇摆不定，只是无意间伸出来舔舐干燥嘴唇的舌尖出卖了他内心的选择。  
在拿捏Lay的心理上，张艺兴向来是极有自信的，如今捕捉到Lay下意识的小动作，只淡然一笑：“最后一次机会哦，想看吗？”  
“看。”Lay开口的声音比意料中沙哑，玻璃杯仍旧被他捏在手里，连回抱怀里细瘦的腰都在冲动中忘记。  
“那还生气吗？”  
“没生你的气。”Lay认输地呼出一口气，把人揽进怀里，“手底下的人做事总那么不小心，不能纵容。”  
“好了好了，我知道，都听你的。你再不理我，我就要委屈了。”  
“你还委屈，牛奶里的盐不是你放的？小促狭鬼。”  
“谁让你不理我。”张艺兴从Lay怀里挣出来，抬高双手示意：“帮我脱。”  
紧身的T恤吸了汗水变得有些潮湿，张艺兴踩了踩Lay的脚，靠进人怀里：“下面也脱。”  
紧实肌肉附着的臀肉光滑弹手，让人忍不住留恋，Lay施力揉捏几把，便拍拍手里的软肉，示意张艺兴去换衣服。  
是一件一字领的长纱，领口的裁剪曲线衬托着露出来的锁骨线条愈加优雅动人，平常衣服衣领以下的肌肤也裸露出来，暴露了几枚暗红色的吻痕。  
“拉链。”  
为了便于穿脱，婚纱的拉链设计在背后，从臀沟顶端延伸到肩线以下的位置，对于一位常年练习的舞者来说，这样的身体柔韧程度要求绝不算高，但张艺兴却将身体靠在Lay身上，搂着人的脖子眨眼：“我够不着。”  
婚纱的生命中，大概有两次高光的时刻，一次是新娘拉开试衣间的帘，第一次穿着它站在新郎面前，另一次，则是在教堂纯白的台阶上，对着神父和十字架庄重立誓。可无论是哪一次，婚纱周遭的氛围，都不会是眼下这副暧昧的模样。  
玫瑰的烛在房间角落安静地融，或许正是这样的神圣，才会让Lay心底催生出这种紧张酥麻的感觉。拉链在他手中平滑地向上，有齿扣咬合的摩擦感，他在满屋的香气和张艺兴靠在身上的温度中想到了两个人第一次见面的场景。  
是在一家已经记不清名字的商场，那会的张艺兴已经声名大噪，慕名前来的人群不知提前多久便将这座习惯大场面的商场溢满，把前来视察的Lay结结实实堵在了里面。张艺兴跌在他面前的时候在人群中引起了不小的惊呼，他一向不喜人多，却在这天少见地敛了自己的坏脾气，只轻轻将人托住，扶稳又站好，才温柔问道：“没事吧？”  
记忆是个奇妙的东西，Lay记不住那天的商场，却记得那天张艺兴在他怀里衣服揉乱的褶皱，就和现在裙摆交叠的样子莫名相似。  
属于男人的身体到底和女人是不同的，拉链拉到距离顶端五六公分的地方便不能上前了，近几个月来张艺兴跟着他健身，身体素质好了不少，身上的线条也不似从前那样单薄，现下起伏的肌肉线条被一字领的设计巧妙隐藏起来，只露出来胸口雪白的皮肤和锁骨。胸前收束的设计将软肉聚合在一起，灯光下竟有了些乳沟的阴影。毕竟是件借来的婚纱，尺码并不适合，婚纱被沉重的裙摆拉扯滑下，张艺兴只能伸手从两边轻轻地提着，才能让裙子在身上堪堪停住。  
可这样一来，另一双作乱的双手便无人阻拦。  
裙摆和腰线相交的地方是一圈密实的走线，巧妙裁剪的布料在臀部的支撑下翘起一个好看的弧度，Lay压下花瓣样的装饰将两团软肉捏在手里，低头印下早在刚才就在心底烧灼的吻。  
起初的清浅的啄舔，暧昧的呼吸声中还能听到张艺兴小声的调笑：“这位先生，请问，你可以嫁给我吗？”  
锋利的唇角随即向上斜挑，露出一个英俊的笑。Lay按着腰把人圈在怀里，用齿关细细地碾张艺兴的下唇；“不可以。”  
“不过倒是可以考虑考虑娶你。”  
亲吻再次加深的时候，垂在两边的手臂就没有力气再支撑向四周散开的巨大裙摆了。张艺兴探着胳膊勾在Lay身上，努力寻找支撑身体的着力点。沉重的婚纱失去阻力哗啦一声垂下来，却因为拉链的缘故卡在腰上，只将上半身暴露出来。柔嫩的乳头陷在Lay柔软的睡衣布料中，从皮肤深层滋生的酥痒感怎么磨蹭都缓解不了，只能融在鼻腔泄露出来的轻哼中。  
如同高浓度的氧气中掉落的一颗火星，将玫瑰花瓣底下掩藏的情欲轰地点燃。  
张艺兴从被吻得发昏的神智中拾捡出一两分清明，总算想起来这是件借来的衣服，忙乱中从Lay怀里抽出了手，扯开身后的拉链。  
长纱轰然坠地，露出一具雪白的身体。肌肉附着的躯体多是阳光的、健硕的铜色，可张艺兴却不然，许是他日常练习的时候注意有加，又或是他天生而来的漂亮肤色，白皙的皮肤和流畅的肌肉线条就这样奇异却又和谐地出现在他身上，教人向往，却欣羡不来。  
堆在长桌上的首饰哗啦一声被掀翻在地，张艺兴被Lay倒扣着手腕按在镜子前。暖黄的灯光从镜子反射在赤裸的身体上，张艺兴看到自己身上已经有几点显出不自然的红。Lay在他身后慢条斯理地啃咬着他光洁的后颈，低沉的嗓音通过气流扑打在耳廓附近：“新娘子，谁是你的丈夫？”  
“嘶——”  
猝不及防的啃咬让张艺兴皱眉，再睁眼便看到颈下锁骨处留下的鲜红牙印，他有些恼怒，胳膊半撑着镜面，脑海中突然就划过一道光亮。  
“先生是说，我的哪任丈夫？”  
默契有的时候简单得甚至无需言语，张艺兴被Lay捏着下颌转过脸来，只对上身下这双眼睛，Lay便知晓他现下想的究竟是怎么一回事。  
“哦？你说说看，你有几任丈夫？”  
“两任而已，先生不会嫌弃我吧？”  
Lay轻松接下怀里妖精的献吻，待唇舌分开后，才略向后靠了靠：“那你的第一任丈夫，是怎么跟你分开的？”  
“他不要我了。”张艺兴委屈地皱皱眉，连身体都瑟缩成一团，软软地靠在Lay身上：“他不理我，把我赶出来了。我现在无家可归，先生可以收留我吗？”  
Lay配合地用拇指蹭过张艺兴脸颊，似是在将诉苦时委屈的泪水擦去：“倒不是不行，既然你嫁给我是二婚，那该有些伺候人的本事，拿出来让我瞧瞧。”  
银白色的穿衣镜在房间静默地立着，窗外偶有夜风裹挟着深秋呼啸而过，间或是另一个房间的地钟整点报时发出的沉重声响，再有，就是房间里的男人喉咙中不时泄露出来的闷哼和液体被挤弄在口腔中的共鸣。  
Lay的手指穿插在张艺兴蓬松的卷发中，他分腿立在镜前，沉声看着张艺兴在镜中倒映出来的光滑背脊，并膝跪立的时候后腰会有两个圆巧可爱的浅窝。张艺兴双手持握在脸前，偶尔会抬头仰望这具身体的主人，又在他手腕发力按下自己头颅的时候乖顺地垂眼，专心侍弄。  
水声激荡在热烈处时，Lay拽着张艺兴的头发从温暖的口腔中猛地抽出，打横抱将人摔在卧室柔软的大床上。未等张艺兴反应，高大的身躯就背光欺压下来。  
“嘴上的功夫不错。”Lay半跪在床上，膝弯抵在张艺兴分开的腿间，被身下水蛇一样的人抱着腰软绵绵地磨蹭，“我是不是要感谢你的前夫，把你留给了我？”  
表层浅浅的摩擦显然解不了身体底层撩起来的火，张艺兴抓着Lay的手往自己胸前带：“先生感谢他做什么？先生……先生只管好好疼我就是……”  
Lay顺着他的意思拿指尖缓缓揉捏那颗圆滚滚的小肉粒，俯身贴近那张被春情染红的脸。熟悉的气息压近，张艺兴条件反射一般张口，吐出一节粉红色的软舌，却被Lay低头错过去。  
“太太给我讲讲，你的前夫是怎么肏你的？”  
“唔……”张艺兴在Lay的臂弯里艰难翻了个身，脸颊一半埋在柔软的枕头里，露出另一侧半睁的眼睫和上挑的唇角。  
他轻轻掰开柔软的臀肉，轻哼着向Lay身下蹭去：“他……喜欢从后面进来……”  
有些灼热的内壁被缓缓推开，Lay不急着动作，反而耐心地分出一只手托住张艺兴的下巴：“进来之后呢？”  
“动一动，你动一动……”身体被撑满的感觉让张艺兴感到满足，只不过不停收绞的软肉还在叫嚣着索求更多。  
“太太告诉我，怎么动？”  
“插进来，插进来。”张艺兴挣扎着抓住Lay的一只手按在自己的颈下，Lay顺势收紧虎口，将眼前纤细的脖颈捏在手中，另一只手则一刻未停地把玩揉捏着饱满的乳粒。张艺兴只扭着腰动了一会便没了力气，被布料摩擦通红的膝盖无力地分在两边，只剩下被大力顶弄溢出来的闷哼。  
“耳朵，耳朵也要舔舔……”  
真奇怪。  
Lay意识到今晚这场性事中自己有些反常甚至失控，明明是彼此交融和谐得不能再和谐的两副身体，却在这样的情境下让他有种第一次得到的巨大满足感，而在对话中频频出现的那位前夫，则让他红了眼。他不愿意也想不到张艺兴在别人身下也是现在这副模样，明明是不甚逼真的角色扮演，却让他真正感到了愤怒，翻滚的脑海中只剩下要将这个人狠狠贯穿，标记，占有的疯狂念头。  
想要将他锁在家里不见任何人，想要醒来就见到他，想要他每天含着自己的精液入睡……  
夜色深了，却还长得很。Lay将衣帽间凌乱的地面收拾整齐，在阳台点燃一支烟。  
橙红色的光点在黑暗中跳动着向上，几十米下的地面上是纵横的马路，偶有一辆车安静地驶过，扭动着黄色的尾灯。  
这样的感觉时常会出现在他的心里。在觥筹交错的酒会后，在张艺兴引以为傲的舞台上，甚至这种感觉已经蔓延到两人独处的空间。  
是庆幸。  
庆幸自己在那天碰到了张艺兴，庆幸他在接近半年的疯狂追求中接受了自己，庆幸他戴上了那枚刻着自己名字的戒指，庆幸他每日疲惫时的第一个念头是回家。  
烛火在窗缝漏进来的风中跳动了一下，大床中央的人似是感觉到了深秋的寒冷，有些不安地动了动身子，吐出几句不甚清晰的呓语。Lay将手中还剩半截的烟掐灭，合好窗户脱衣上床。  
被夜晚冻得有些发凉的身体靠近，张艺兴下意识地拧住眉头，却在嗅到熟悉气味的同时舒然放松开来，扭动着钻进Lay怀里，复又沉沉地睡去。  
被子里温暖的温度让Lay的精神也轻松下来，远处的地钟敲了不知道几下，他在陷入睡眠之前最后的一刻朦胧听见了从方才到现在张艺兴一直在口中重复的内容。  
“Lay。”  



End file.
